Suzaku Crystal
by Bloody Crystal black rose
Summary: Sakura is killed and sent to Hueco Mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Suzaku Crystal

(Discaimer: If you heard it before then it ain't mine.)

?- Hello this is Bloody Crystal Black Rose. And if you have not noticed but this is my first story so please try not... Um to be too mean to me and hurt my feeling. And if you do then, your inhuman so go to get some help! :D

The Inhuman Help Service(IHS)- The Inhuman Help Service specialize in helping the unhelpable who have troubled past.

Yuukika- A TROUBLED PAST! Who are you and where can I find you so I can kill you.

Bloody Crystal Black Rose- But then again I might need your help so don't go all out on me. Take it out on the spider. Yeah spider. I hate spider. Death to all spiders.

IHS- When people take anger out some one or thing. That tell some people are cruel and unemotional.

Yuukika- No not the spiders your so~oo~oo cruel.

Bloody Crystal Black Rose- But if you have any ideas and I don't care how stupid, people said they are. Just let me be the judge of it. :-)

Yuukika- You judging some thing that is so funny!

Bloody Crystal Black Rose- What do you mean by that? I love the imagation of my readers who get involved in the stories. = þ

Yuukika- What I mean! Is why haven't you started with the story yet.

Bloody Crystal Black Rose- Fine! Fine! Do you have any ideas for your story, missy.

Yuukika- No but... Sorry none but are readers might have some.  
Please help me readers I am trouble need ideas! How about I am spilt bewteen the Soul Society and Heuco Mundo. I can't understand what happening to me and in the middle situation... I meet some one. Or maybe I can't control the new energy in my body and it attracts so many hollows... And I don't know what to do.

Yunaka- And how about she is the daughter of the captain of the fourth division.

Bloody Crystal Black Rose- I think that some good ideas for once your safe for now. Now to the story.

Yúúkiką and Yunaka- Yeah! So what are you waiting for...start it now!...!

Kido- Demon magic/arts  
Zanjutsu- sword trainning  
Hohou- flash step  
Hakuda- hand to hand trainning

Name-Yúúkiką (Snow Flower) Haruka  
a.k.a Sakura Haruno

Age- 12

Status- a very powerful untrained Soul Reaper. Twin sister of Yúnaka. An empath who feels other people emotions and pains. Even if she can't feel her only pain.

1st Zanpokto- unknown to her zanpokto has yet to talk to her. But she knows her zanpokto is a special type. Mizu (Water) Suzaku (Phoenix): Kaikaku(rebirth) and Reiki (heal).

2nd Zanpokto- Amãrãntē (Flower that never fades): Kyőko (mirror) Ayáme (Iris). The person who own it is unknown. But now it's Yúúkiką. This zanpokto type is plant elemental.

Name- Hayley

Age- 15

Status- untrained Soul Reaper.

Zanpokto- Miake(beautiful light) hãná (blossom): Iyashi(healing) Kaze(wind). This zanpokto type is kido based.

Name- Yųnáká (moon flower)  
Haruka  
Age- 15

Status- a very powerful untrained Soul Reaper. Twin sister of Yúúkiką.

Zanpokto- Hotaru (firefly) Kasumi (mist): Reiki(breath) and Baku(explode). This zanpokto type is fire elemental.

~Before the death~  
"Yunaka don't go to far we have to set up are camp site." I said.

In ten minutes I have not heard back from Yunaka so I go search for her.  
And I find her five minute later.

I don't remember what happen, it just happen to fast to notices. I remember screaming and a lot of blood. I think it was my blood, but I'm not sure. And the plants started moving (weird right maybe it my imagination playing tricks on me) and then attacked the monster. It screamed and disappeared, but the damage was are ready done. And I passed out into darkness. But before I really passed out I said, "Yunaka sister you need to find the Akatsuki they will protect you from the world." I felt more pain which scared me the most. I can't feel my pain but only the pain of other.

~After the death~  
My mind was blank except of this one memory, the memory of my death. There's only two people in my memory an unconscious pink hair girl who was about to be attacked by a monster with a white mask on it's face and hole through it's chest.

Chapter One  
A realization of a death god

I awoke in a strange place. Wait a minute ain't I dead. So is this heaven, hēll, or some where in between? So what kind of place is this. If this is hēll, why am I here and what kind of punishment am I in for?... If this is heaven why does it look so scary or is it my imagination playing tricks on me again...? Right. I hope not.

I look around at my surrounding but then I realize I been here before but I don't remember. But it only feel like, I was only half here.  
Where ever here is.

I got up and tried to remain standing, but it was very hard. I started to have trouble breathin' right and I felt so very light headed. Then the pain started, it hurt so badly. Not my pain someone else. But hurts so badly, I can't stand it, need help and fast too.

('You need to go find the person who hurt and heal them.')  
'Why?'  
('Because the longer you wait the worst it will get, till you can't stand it anymore and the pain will drive you insane.')  
'Okay then but how do I heal them, then?'  
('Just say my name which is Mizu [water] Suzaku [phoenix]: Kaikaku [rebirth] and Reiki [heal].')  
'Okay' and I did and two gloves appear on my hands.'  
('Now go find the injured person.')  
'But how will i find them?'  
('Just trust your instinct and that will lead you to the person.')  
'But how do I do that?'  
('Just listen.')  
'To what?'  
('To everything and you will find it.')

I did listen but I couldn't hear anything because my heart was beating so hard and loud.

'I can't do it, I can't listen. I only hear my heart, what am I doing wrong!'  
('Let your fear go and you can listen, it's the only that holding you back.')  
'Okay I will try.'  
('What are you afraid of?')  
'I don't know.'  
('Yes you do, what are you afraid of?')  
'I DON'T KNOW! Really please stop it, it hurts so bad.'  
('Answer the question and the pain will stop, you know the answer but you had to look deep in your soul.')  
'I'm afraid that-no my sister- that that-that my sister will hate me for leaving her. That I will alone in the world. That-that no~no I would hurt every one I come across. I'm afraid of everything, i'm alone and i'm scared.'  
('You don't have to be scare I'm here and I will protect you. So you need to let go of your fear. And I will help you don't worry.')  
'Thanks but how can you do that?'  
('I'm a part of you, a part that you want to be.')  
'Okay'

I listen to my instinct and I find what I was looking for. And I followed it to some people. Who were in a battle, they saw me and stop. The guy with green hair came and attack me and winded up cutting my stomach and I started laughing. Then I took his sword and then stab it into his forehead. He died instantly.

I went over to the other one(who as silvery-white hair) kneel down to his level. (a/n- he was lying on the floor.) He is losing to much blood I must be fast. "Mizu Suzaku: Kaikaku and Reiki." I said in a soft voice. My hand started glowing blue and I put them over his wounds, they started to heal, but my blood lost was affecting me. He grab my hand and put it over my wound. I started to black out but him grabbing my hand startled me to stay someway, sub-conscious.

But it didn't last long I black out because of the blood lost and using to much energy.

Somewhere else  
Yúúkiką point of view

"Grimmjow brother Saito been to found dead with his sword in his head. They is a lot of blood where, he was found, he was fighting against someone and lost." A black hair Arrancar said.

"So do you know who did it yet?" Aizen asked.

"No, not yet but soon." He ask

"Well thank Ulquiorra, you can leave now." Aizen say.

"Yes sir Aizen" Ulquiorra say. And then he left.

And ten minutes after he left. That Gin enter with a pink hair unconscious girl. "Lord Aizen this is the one who killed Saito and then she healed me. After she healed me she black out." Gin said.

"So this pink hair girl took down are second strongest Arrancar. Who is she then?" Aizen asked.

"I don't know who she is but when she wakes up I well ask her." Gin reply.

"She healing you so how did you get injure?" Aizen asked.

"Uh Saito surprise attack me, he had an advantage but she show up and he attack her. She was injure but it was like she didn't feel the pain. Then she killed him before he even blink. Then she healed me with her zanpokto." Gin said.  
"I see Gin, then I give you permission to see that she is protect, you may take her to your room." Aizen.

I felt someone holding me, touching me, 'I felt all of their emotion and so much pain make it stop please. He was so, so sad.'  
"STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP!" I yelled. "JUST STOP TOUCHING ME." I quickly jump from whoever was holding me. "Don't you never TOUCH me again, it to much to bear for anyone."

"Hi I'm Yuukika Haruka and I'm empath. You know what an empath is right?" I asked.

"An empath is someone who feels someone else pain." Aizen answer.

"Well half correct who feels someone else emotions." I say.

"But that not all but right now I'm to tired. It only feels that I'm half here weird right so tired." I said. Before I fell asleep.

"Gin you may take her to your room now." Aizen told him.

"Yes Aizen." Gin said. And then he left.

Gin's Room  
Yúúkiką Point of View

My dream was so real like it wasn't even funny. I was being chase by ten Hollows. I had no ecsape and no protection. I was weak and I was losing. Then I just screamed in fear. If that half was killed then I would disappear too.

I woken in sweat and I was so cold. I need to do something.

'Mizu help me please.'  
('How can I help you')  
'I need to go back to my other half before she dies.'  
('Well then you must wish it with all of your will.')  
'Okay please I don't want to die, I want to be whole again please.'  
('Good your serious then let's go then')

Soul Society  
Yúúkiką Point of View

We disappear in a blue light. Then it felt like I was put back together.

I open my eyes to see a hand in front of me. I did a series of back flips. When I was in a safe distance I stop. I looked for my Zanpokto but it wasn't here. I lost my only protection but how did I lose it. I turn to run but a hollow hit me across the side and I hit a very old tree.

I cough up blood then got up and looked around but their no escape. I'm in trouble then the tree started moving and something shot out, into my hand. A Zanpokto.

('Hello little one I see your in trouble do you need some help because I can help you on one condition though.')  
'Okay please just save me.'

I watch as the tree take out the hollow one by one. Right before I fell unconscious she talked to me.

('You owe me girl so promise that you will')  
'I promise'  
Then I black out. But the Zanpokto went back into the tree.

Somewhere else  
Yúúkiką Point of View

I wake up in a bed with someone in the room.

"Where am I, who are you, and I'm dead?" I ask.

"Your in the fourth division in the Soul Society (which is like heaven). I'm Unohana Retsu

and I'm the captain of squad four. And yes you are dead." she said.

"What were those things?" I ask.

"They were hollows, soul who turned bad." Unohana said.

"Am I injure?" I ask.

"Yes, wait you can feel the pain but that impossible you should." Unohana said.

"Well I don't feel any pain of mine.  
I'm an empath, I feel other people emotion." I tell her.

Well I should heal so we can go to the meeting. She started chanting some words then there was a light. And my wounds disappeared.

Then she gave me some clothes and left so I could get dress for the meeting. I finish and I walked out of the room. And followed Unohana to a door. And we walked in with nine other people.

'To many people here so much emotion I can't stand it, it hurts to much. Help please'  
('I can't they will notice and we don't need them to draw conclusion right.')  
'It okay I well just handle it for now.'

I felt weird as in some one was trying to take over my body.

("I want my payment now you will kill them all with your blood. Do it now girl or I well kill you now.")  
'Stop no anything but that what will you get from that. Only one thing getting me kill plan some thing that will take and work.'  
("Fine but you will have to get your Zanpokto then come and get me.")  
'Okay.'

"Who are you, girl?" the head-captain asked.

"I'm Yúúkiką Haruka." I answered.

"How old are you Yuukika?" he asked.

"I'm twelve why?" I reply.

"How did you die?" he ask.

"Well those hollow things killed me but right before I die I killed it." I tell him.

"How did you kill it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I think the plants killed it." I said.


	2. Note

I'm sorry to inform you about my inability to continue writing all my stories so go to my accounts and pick the one you want me to continue most.

Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you will understand


End file.
